Unexpected
by MimiGurl0301
Summary: This is a short story about Tai and Mimi(well they rn't together). Please R&R! By the way! This is my first fic! Hope you all like it!


  
  
Unexpected_ Part 2  
  
"Uhhhh.." I was shocked. He was looking from my lips to my eyes. I turned away. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning my face back to face him. "N.nothing." I said, freaking out. I don't like Tai! But I didn't want to say no, that would hurt him.What if he changed while I was gone? Maybe I should give him a chance? "I.. I'm sorry Tai, but ummm, I.I can't." I said. He looked really hurt. He slapped me. I winced, but didn't cry. Just then, Kari came in and saw the scene. She looked from me to Tai. "What happened," She asked. "Mimi, why do you have a red mark on your face, Tai, what did you do?!" I started crying and ran out the door. "Mimi!" I heard Kari call my name.   
I jumped in my car and drove to Sora's house, forgetting about going to Matt's or the other digi Destin's houses. I was about to knock, but I guess Sora saw me coming cause she opened the door before I could ring the doorbell. I sobbed and hugged Sora before she could say anything. "Oh Sora, what did I do?" I asked. "I don't know what did you do?" She asked. "Tai asked me out, and I said I can't." I sobbed. "then, he slapped me!" I cried some more. "I was wondering why you had a red mark on your face, come in!" She led me in. She cleaned me up and asked me if I needed anything I should come to her. I nodded and started to calm down. I left, after asking if I'm all right a few dozen times.  
I drove to Matt's house. Should I tell him? I rang his doorbell and T.K. and Matt answered. "MIMI!!!!!!!!" T.K. exclaimed. "Hey Mimi!" Matt said. I smiled. "Hi guys, I'm back for good!" I said. "Cool!" They both said. I stared at Matt. He's sooooooooo cute! "Oh, come in!" Matt said, and led her in. They sat in the Living Room and asked how life's been. "Well Tai just asked me out. I said I couldn't, and he slapped me," I said, pointing to my red mark. Matt just stared (T.K. wasn't there). "You're kidding, right?" He said, half-dazed. I started to sob again and I put my head in my hands. "Hey, hey." Matt said putting his arm around my shoulders and tried to comfort me. "Don't worry Mimi! It's gonna be ok." He said. "Easy for you to say!" I snapped. Did I just say that.. in that way. He looked hurt. "Matt.I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..." I stammered. "No, I'm sorry," He started to say. " I didn't have the right to say that." I started to sob again. Why? This is my first day back and I'm already hurt by one of my friends! Matt hugged me close and kissed the top of my head and rocked me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when he did that." He said. I was stunned. He kissed me, even if it was on my head, he kissed me! "I will always protect you Mimi." He said. I was speechless. The two cutest boys in town liked me? "I know it's kind of soon to ask you after this happened, but I really didn't want to wait, Will you go out with me?" He asked. I smiled. "Sure." He looked surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to say yes. I kissed him on the cheek and got up. "I guess I'll see ya around.about 6pm is good, is that good for you?" I asked. "Yeah, sure! Cya at 6pm!" He said and led me to the door. I kissed him before I left.  
I felt great! I just got a date with a rock star for one and one of the cutest guys in school for two!!!!! And he is nice! I started a bubble bath, leaned against the other side of the tub, and sighed. I got out of the tub and dried off. I put my robe on and walked in my room. I put my P Js on and laid in bed. I looked in my closet for some good clothes. I smiled and picked out a metallic pink tube top and a metallic pink mini skirt. I put on some silver mascara, a hint of red blush, and some pink lipstick. I wanted to look nice for Matt.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Dad! I'm going on a date with Mimi cya later!" I yelled and walked out the door to my brand new Cougar. I jumped in my car and drove to Mimi's house.  
I honked my horn and she came running out the door. I stared at her metallic outfit. Wow! She looks so great in pink! He thought to himself.   
"Hi Matt!" Mimi said, getting into the car. "Hey Mimi, you ready?" I said. She winked. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked. 


End file.
